Don't Tell
by Casi
Summary: Ron returns from a late night escapade and is greeted by Harry in the Gryffindor common room.


Disclaimer: I own nothing. I am merely borrowing some of J.K. Rowlings superb ideas.   
  
A/N: I originally had this posted a couple of months ago with several chapters, but unfortunately FanFiction.net   
  
decided it was to explicit for their archives. So I am posting the first chapter in the form I had originally planed; a short fun story. Enjoy!  
  
The common room was dark as Ron crept in through the portrait hole. He slowly started to tiptoe towards the stairs to the boys dormitory when a dark figure he hadn't noticed spoke, "Sneaking out in the middle of the night without me?"  
  
Ron jumped. "Harry! What are you doing up? It's three in the morning!"   
  
"I should be asking you the same thing." Harry smirked  
  
"I well, I had to do something," Ron stumbled over the words.  
  
"Does doing something include meeting girls in the middle of the night?" Harry grinned and motioned for Ron to sit next to him.   
  
Ron sat down and blushed in reply. Harry's eyes went wide. "You had sex!"  
  
"Harry keep it down someone might hear, we don't want to get into trouble." Ron tried to quiet his friend.  
  
"You weren't worried about getting into trouble when you were out and about tonight! I heard you leave our room over an hour ago." Harry stopped to think a moment. "Was it Hermione?"  
  
"Oh Gods no! Harry that's disgusting!" A look of horror crossed Ron's face.  
  
"What?" Harry looked confused. "I thought it was destiny or something you two got together."  
  
Ron made a bit of a retching noise. "Are you trying to tell me she actually likes me?"  
  
"Ron are you blind? She's all over you, and rumor has it when she's in her room studying she is actually filling up parchments writing things like 'Mrs. Ron Weasley', 'Hermione Granger-Weasley', 'Hermione Weasley-Granger', 'Hermione Weasley', 'I love Ron'…"  
  
Ron quickly interrupted Harry. "Your kidding?"   
  
"Nope. So who is the lucky girl?" Harry asked with a smirk on his face. "Someone I know?"  
  
Ron again turned a shade of scarlet, "Girl?"  
  
"No wonder your so grossed out by Hermione's little obsession. Who is the guy?" Harry grinned. "You know I don't care that your gay. You are my best friend."  
  
"I uh, I can't tell you that?" Ron again was stumbling over his words.   
  
"Well can you at least tell me what house or what year?"   
  
"I really can't tell you. It's just… no one is suppose to know. Hell Harry we promised each other not to tell anyone." Ron's shade of scarlet was beginning to deepen into a shade of purple.  
  
"Ron why all the secrecy?" Harry asked. He was becoming slightly concerned for his friend.  
  
"Well it's just so taboo." Ron then quickly added, "Well being gay is."  
  
Harry shrugged. "Well as long as your comfortable with it. Though I am sure no one would be upset your with a guy." A sly grin spread across Harry's face. "Just look at Draco and his two loyal side kicks. I can only begin to guess what goes on in their dorm room."   
  
Ron let out a noise of surprise at the mention of the Slytherins. "Well I, I just don't think its time for me to come out of the closet."  
  
"Oh Ron," Harry pleaded "Please please please don't tell me your shagging Malfoy."  
  
Ron's face contorted in disgust. "Harry! That's almost as bad as humping Hermione!"  
  
Harry chuckled. "Well since you wont tell me who it is can you at least tell me how it was?"  
  
Ron's eyes brightened. "Harry it's just amazing!"   
  
"So your in love?" Harry questioned.  
  
"Well no, not exactly. It's more in lust or… I don't know how to explain it."   
  
"So this wasn't the first time?"  
  
"Well, we've done things on occasion but this is the first time, well, you know."   
  
Harry grinned. "So you're the first Gryffendor in our year to lose his virginity!"  
  
Ron shrugged. "Yeah, but damn it was just so unbelievable." Harry nodded at Ron silently urging him to go on. "I never knew two people could feel that good. Just the way he touched me." Ron stopped a moment in memory. "He's just so perfect and the things he would say to me. It was just hot. It started with him looking down at me and saying, 'Mr. Weasley it seems you're the same as the brothers that came before you, a trouble maker. Twenty points from Gryffendor and detention.'" Ron sighed, "And it just went on from there building."   
  
Harry sat on the couch with a look of horror on his face. "Your fucking Snape?" 


End file.
